Fume Knight
300px |location = Brume Tower |drops = Soul of the Fume Knight Soul of Nadalia, Bride of Ash |souls = 84,000 |souls-plus = 168,000 |hp = 10,100 |hp-plus = 14,140 }} The Fume Knight, also known as Raime the Traitor and Rebel Raime, is a boss in[[Crown of the Old Iron King| Dark Souls II: Crown of the Old Iron King]]. Lore Raime was one of Drangleic's most distinguished knightsSoul of the Fume Knight Description. He used his favorite bird, the black raven, as his sigilRebel's Greatshield Description. He was considered by Vendrick as his left arm and was one of his most trusted advisors along with Velstadt, The Royal AegisRebel's Greatshield Description.. However, he eventually clashed with Velstadt and was deemed a traitor by Vendrick.Rebel's Greatshield Description. Having decided to leave Drangleic behind, Raime devoted his loyalty to Nadalia, Bride of Ash who gave him a new purpose.Raime's Helm Description. Instead of fighting the Fog, he embraced it to be on her side.Fume Ultra Greatsword Description. Plot His shield, the Rebel's Greatshield, is found in the Flame Salamander pit in the Forest of Fallen Giants, and his ring, the Baneful Bird Ring, is found atop Brume Tower, on a corpse next to the first bonfire. Raime appears in the Dark Souls II DLC, Crown of the Old Iron King. Summoning Steelheart Ellie and Carhillion of the Fold can be summoned for this battle. Ellie's sign is right next to the nearby bonfire while Carhillion's sign is in front of the fog wall. Drops Resistances *Extremely high Fire resistance *High Dark resistance *High Magic resistance *Medium Lightning resistance *Immune to Poison Attacks Backward Slash: Used when the player is standing to Raime's right or left. He will quickly slash down and back with either his greatsword or the longsword, always using the weapon on the side where the player is standing. Very little tell, can be difficult to dodge. He will do the same move when in his second phase as well, only this time it is more powerful with a higher starting lag. Four-hit combo: Raime will use the longsword in a three-hit combo, likely draining a lot of stamina if blocking and possibly guard-breaking the player. This can be dangerous as he can follow up the longsword attacks with a long, slow horizontal greatsword slash that deals high damage. Overhead Smash: '''The Fume Knight brings his greatsword over his head then slams it down in a vertical smash. This attack does not track well and is easily avoided, allowing the player to counterattack. '''Lunge: If the player has put some distance between his/herself and the Fume Knight, the knight will quickly charge the player and execute a lunge attack. This attack has a very obvious tell and is easily dodged by rolling to the right or left. Presents an excellent opportunity to counter. He will also perform this attack in his second phase, though it remains easy to avoid. Fire sword: Second phase only. Raime will slowly swing his sword from the player's left to right, trailing fire in a small arc roughly 270 degrees around himself. Highly damaging, as this attack does both Fire and Dark damage, even the Gyrm Greatshield will not be able to fully block the flame's damage. Can be rolled under with precise timing, or avoided by standing back some distance (roughly the length of the greatsword) from the knight. Difficult to dodge due to its deceptively slow swing time. Can easily be dodged by rolling left into the attack as soon as the attack animation starts. Fire orbs: Second phase only. Raime points his greatsword downward and slams it into the ground, emitting an area of effect fire attack. This attack also releases several fire orbs that expand outward from the knight, slowly spreading out as they go. As with the fire sword, this attack is highly damaging and difficult to avoid, especially if the player is close to Raime. The best way to avoid it is to roll back immediately when the player sees Raime turn his greatsword upside down, then wait for the fire orbs to spread out. If the player is far enough back, they can simply step through a gap between two orbs. Can also be rolled under, though one has to be very careful when doing so. Can also be parried using a spell-parry shield. Strategy The Ashen Idols should be destroyed prior to the fight, or they will prove to be a large problem by healing Raime throughout the fight. The NPCs available for this fight will more likely than not give Raime a higher health boost than they will help do in damage to him, so they probably will not be helpful for this encounter. It is possible to buff once inside the arena, meaning the Iron Warriors will not be an issue while buffing. Raime takes low damage from lightning attacks, but lightning imbued weapons will still do decent damage to him, allowing for these weapons to be viable against him. Raime is dangerous, even against a player wielding a shield. He will hit hard and fast, meaning stamina will be difficult to upkeep, even with high stability. Since he mostly deals fire and physical damage, a Phoenix Parma or a Gyrm Greatshield will work well, as they can block most of the damage he will output, though the stamina drain will remain an issue. Having some sort of Dark Resistance, like the Dark Quartz Ring will help alleviate the extra dark damage Raime gets when he switches movesets. Notes *Oddly enough, Raime appears to be left-handed, preferring to wield his ultra greatsword in his left hand. *His armor set can be purchased from Magerold of Lanafir upon his defeat. *Should one equip Velstadt's Helm before fighting him, Raime will immediately switch to his pyromancy/ultra greatsword moveset. Gallery Raime's Blade.png|Fume Knight's Greatsword, covered in ash. Where it stays until the player approaches it. Fume knight.jpg|Fume Knight second phase Fume Knight.jpg|The Fume Knight prepares to fight the player References Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses Category:The Lost Crowns: CotOIK